Les grands serpents des contrées du nord
by Syrene-T
Summary: Très, très longtemps avant les événements racontés dans "Le hobbit", Thranduil, roi des elfes sylvains, a vécu une aventure aussi cruelle que douloureuse, dont il est resté marqué à jamais. A tous les sens du terme (challenge d'avril du collectif Noname).


**Réponse au challenge du mois d'avril 2018 du collectif Noname : "Rencontre fantastique".**

 **La première créature fantastique que j'ai « rencontrée » au cours de mes lectures et qui m'a fascinée, eh bien ! C'est le dragon. Bé oui. Il y en a eu deux, en fait. Celui de La belle au bois dormant » (le dessin animé de Disney, vous savez, la sorcière qui se change en dragon, tout ça) et puis un autre, qui figurait dans une histoire de l'un de mes premiers livres de lecture. Ça se passe en Chine où un petit garçon ramasse un jour un serpenteau mourant de faim. Il le met à l'abri, le nourrit, l'élève, jusqu'au jour où un adulte le découvre et lui ordonne de s'en débarrasser. Alors le gamin va relâcher son serpent dans la nature. Les années passent, le garçon devient un homme et le serpent… un dragon ! Un dragon gigantesque qui dévore tous ceux qui s'aventurent dans la montagne. Les gens du village ne sont pas contents et rappellent au garçon que c'est lui qui a élevé cette sale bête. Donc notre héros, devenu « un homme fort et courageux » décide d'aller affronter le monstre. Qui l'accueille très mal. D'où cette réplique que je me souviens avoir longtemps méditée :**

 **\- Dis donc ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je t'ai nourri et élevé, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?**

 **\- Ah ! Ah ! Un serpent rend toujours le mal pour le bien.**

 **Bon, évidemment, à la fin le garçon tue le dragon, fin classique, normal. Mais vous voyez, je me souviens encore de tous les détails de l'histoire de mon premier dragon.**

 **0000000000**

Ils n'étaient plus que sept, sur les vingt-cinq du départ. Et aucun d'eux n'était indemne. Tous souffraient de diverses brûlures, coupures, blessures plus ou moins graves. Tandis qu'ils poussaient leurs cheveux à travers les Brandes Desséchées, le cœur en alerte et les yeux aux aguets, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si tous les sept atteindraient les frais ombrages de VertBois. Rien n'était moins sûr.

Le visage fermé, Thranduil chevauchait en tête, talonnant sans cesse sa monture dont les flancs se couvraient d'écume, entraînant les autres à sa suite. Il n'est pas dans la nature des elfes de brutaliser les chevaux aussi, à voix basse, le roi promettait à la bête repos, eau fraîche et limpide, nourriture à profusion... dès qu'ils auraient quitté ce maudit désert. Constamment, même tandis qu'il parlait, ses yeux exploraient fiévreusement l'horizon, espérant voir une ligne sombre, ou verte, ou n'importe quoi qui précisément lui indiquerait qu'ils allaient quitter ces lieux terribles. Il ne voyait rien, hélas. Hélas. Car quand un elfe ne voit rien, c'est qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à voir !

Si Thranduil était trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître ses propres faiblesses, il l'était également pour nier ses erreurs. Tout était sa faute. Il portait la lourde responsabilité de la mort de ceux qui étaient tombés. Non, Aeglos n'y était pour rien. Certes, il avait déclaré en riant qu'il aimerait voir les brandes, ce territoire presque légendaire. Certes il avait ri, de ce rire qui vous emportait malgré vous quelles que soient les circonstances, en disant qu'ils auraient peut-être la chance de voir un dragon... et l'honneur de finir sous ses crocs. Aeglos ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Non sans tendresse, Thranduil se demandait parfois comment il pouvait être son ami. Son meilleur ami depuis tant de décennies, alors que tout les séparait ? L'un était aussi léger et rieur que l'autre était grave et solennel, aussi bavard que son vieux complice était réservé, aussi fantasque que son ami était sérieux et posé, et l'on aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi. Pourtant, ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'eux-mêmes avaient perdu le compte du temps écoulé. L'amitié, comme l'amour, a ses propres règles, n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous les cas, Thranduil demeurait maître des décisions à prendre et du détachement elfique. Malgré sa légèreté et ses plaisanteries constantes, Aeglos veillait soigneusement à ne jamais franchir la ligne qui sépare un sujet de son roi.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ce dernier s'en voulait autant : s'il avait dit non, s'ils avaient continué par l'itinéraire prévu au départ, rien ne serait arrivé. Certes, il avait voulu faire plaisir à son vieux camarade. Mais pas seulement. Il avait aussi pensé au gain de temps que cela représentait. Traverser le désert des Brandes Desséchées leur prendrait allons... cinq jours tout au plus. Suivre les chemins capricieux des Montagnes Grises, bah ! Dix à treize jours. Bien entendu tout le monde savait que les Brandes, ce vaste territoire s'étendant entre les deux "bras" des montagnes, était le lieu de reproduction des derniers dragons de la Terre du Milieu. Mais justement, on disait qu'il n'y en avait plus beaucoup, des dragons. Cinq jours, alors que ce territoire était immense ! Ce serait quand même bien malheureux que justement, justement eux et maintenant, tombent sur l'un des ultimes grands serpents à hanter ce lieu désertique ! Thranduil serra les dents. Il n'était pas près de se pardonner son erreur de jugement. A vrai dire, à ce moment précis il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée du temps effectif durant lequel il la regretterait !

\- Là-bas… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tous frémirent en entendant la question et tous tournèrent hâtivement les yeux dans la direction indiquée.

\- On dirait…

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Non, je crois que ce n'est que de la poussière emportée par le vent…

Les voix peinaient à cacher l'appréhension qu'ils éprouvaient tous. Machinalement, tous serrèrent leurs jambes nerveuses sur les flancs de leurs chevaux, certains se penchant à l'oreille des bêtes pour leur murmurer quelques mots, les exhorter à accélérer encore. Personne n'osait perdre de vue l'endroit où ils avaient cru voir bouger quelque chose. Ils savaient tous que la dragonne n'abandonnerait pas la poursuite.

Ils étaient tombés sur ce couple de grands serpents aux écailles luisantes avant même d'atteindre les Brandes. Plus précisément, ils avaient donné du nez (ou autant dire) sur le mâle. Leurs montures descendaient au pas un sentier escarpé des Montagnes Grises et déjà le désert s'offrait à leur vue, bien qu'ils en soient encore à une bonne heure de chevauchée. Soudain, leurs chevaux avaient commencé à donner des signes de nervosité. Regardant autour d'eux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui les inquiétait, les cavaliers avaient d'abord douté de leurs sens, car c'était comme si les rochers de ce passage resserré entre deux parois, devant eux, s'étaient mis soudain à remuer, à onduler… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent, horrifiés, qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Lequel s'était redressé en prenant tout son temps pour leur bloquer le passage. Auraient-ils pu mettre ce temps à profit pour fuir ? C'était fort peu probable. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas essayé, paralysés de stupeur, fascinés peut-être, en regardant la créature se déployer devant eux. Enorme. Ses anneaux lovés sur eux-mêmes constituant une véritable muraille vivante. C'était, sans doute, l'un des derniers dragons sans aile vivant encore en Terre du Milieu. Un grand ver. Cela ne le rendait nullement plus sympathique ni moins redoutable d'ailleurs.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens…. avait-il articulé, ses yeux flamboyants, presque aussi larges qu'un bouclier, fixés sur les voyageurs qui commençaient à peine à retrouver leurs esprits. De la visite ?

Un rictus avait retroussé ses babines, dévoilant des crocs longs comme des lances, puis il avait ajouté :

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus goûté à la chair elfique.

Ronronnant comme un chat il avait longuement détaillé ses futures victimes, tétanisées. Non plus par la surprise mais par le sentiment glaçant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire désormais : sur cet étroit sentier de roc, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'échapper au dragon. Celui-ci le savait aussi bien qu'eux. Pourtant il n'attaquait pas, faisant mine de réfléchir :

\- Cela fait longtemps aussi que je n'ai pas eu de distraction digne de ce nom, avait-il enfin émis. Eh bien, c'est décidé. Continuez votre chemin, elfes. Galopez, courez, ne gaspillez pas votre temps : il est désormais compté. Vous voyez ce pic, là au-dessus de vous ? Dès que le soleil passera derrière son sommet, je me lancerai à votre poursuite. Essayez de brouiller votre piste, elfes, essayez de vous cacher, faites preuve d'imagination. A ce jeu-là, il faut avoir l'esprit vif et les jambes agiles. Nous nous amuserons tous ensemble.

La bête soulevait ses anneaux monstrueux pour former un portique vivant, libérant le passage et observant les elfes avec une expression narquoise.

\- Venez ! avait lancé Thranduil entre ses dents serrées.

Ils avaient poursuivi au grand trot. Voilà bien l'esprit tortueux, machiavélique des dragons ! Il était certain de les retrouver très facilement mais il voulait jouer avec eux comme le chat avec une souris. Il ne leur offrait pas d'échappatoire, il leur imposait un jeu pervers dont il était certain d'être le vainqueur. Thranduil remâchait sa colère. Il avait horreur d'être manipulé, horreur qu'on lui impose un contrat dont il n'avait pas discuté les termes et, par-dessus le marché il songeait, navré, qu'il avait entraîné vingt-quatre des siens dans une course à la mort. Que faire ? Comment sortir du piège ?

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, Monseigneur ? avait demandé l'un de ses compagnons dès qu'ils avaient été hors de portée et d'ouïe de la bête.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Il y réfléchissait pourtant furieusement. Son orgueil se cabrait devant l'éventualité de se laisser traquer et tuer comme un vulgaire gibier. Par ailleurs, n'était-il pas de son devoir de protéger sa troupe ? Oui mais comment ? Comment ?

Il s'avère cependant que la nécessité et l'urgence n'ont pas leurs pareils pour vous aiguiser l'esprit. Se battre, il n'y fallait pas songer. Une puce ne saurait vaincre un lion. Distancer le dragon, impossible. Ce dernier ne les aurait pas laissé fuir s'il n'avait pas été certain de les rattraper. Il aurait fallu pouvoir le prendre au piège. Une fois cette idée émise, chacun y avait mis du sien pour tenter de trouver la solution.

Etant donnée la manière dont les choses tournaient, Thranduil n'aurait pas pu jurer qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. En tous cas ils avaient trouvé un endroit adéquat et convenu d'un plan. Cessant de fuir, ils avaient attendu leur poursuivant de pied ferme. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et leur but initial avait été atteint puisque qu'ils avaient réussi, non sans mal ni sans pertes, à faire basculer le dragon au fond d'un ravin. Privé d'ailes, le monstre était allé s'écraser tout au fond du gouffre. Seulement, cette victoire leur avait coûté cher. Trop cher, pensait Thranduil, car dix d'entre eux en étaient morts.

\- Devons-nous rebrousser chemin ? avait demandé l'un des survivants.

Un épouvantable rugissement, dans les hauteurs, avait répondu à la place du roi :

\- Non, je ne crois pas, avait-il murmuré. On dirait qu'il y en a un autre pas loin. Filons. Une fois sur les Brandes nous pourrons nous mettre au galop, ce qui est impossible sur ces sentiers de montagne. Hâtons-nous ! Nous pourrons peut-être lui échapper.

Peut-être l'auraient-ils pu en effet, si le second dragon n'avait pas été une femelle et si elle n'avait pas été la compagne de celui dont ils venaient de provoquer la mort.

Trois fois déjà elle les avait attaqués. Elle aurait pu les décimer tout de suite en les massacrant jusqu'au dernier mais elle devait préférer leur laisser tout le temps de réaliser ce qui allait leur arriver. A chacune de ses attaques ils avaient perdu quelques-uns des leurs. Ils n'étaient plus que sept. Combien mourraient la prochaine fois ? Qui seraient les prochaines victimes ? Chacun en lui-même se disait : « Ce sera peut-être moi». Ils avaient vu certains de leurs compagnons être déchirés à coups de griffes, d'autres coupés en deux par la gueule monstrueuses, deux étaient morts broyés par un furieux coup de queue… la dragonne prenait le temps de savourer sa vengeance.

Elle était bien plus rapide que les chevaux et même dans ce désert dans lequel la vue s'étendait sur des kilomètres à la ronde elle pouvait surgir à tout moment, à n'importe quel endroit. Voilà pourquoi les sept survivants ne cessaient de scruter anxieusement le paysage aride qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Tous étaient bien conscients que leurs chances étaient maigres. Très maigres : la bête furibonde les traquerait au-delà de ce désert, bien qu'ils ne puissent s'empêcher de pousser leurs chevaux, encore et encore. Tous étaient des guerriers mais que faire contre une créature géante protégée par une armure naturelle contre laquelle même leurs lames elfiques, pourtant renommées dans tout le monde connu, s'émoussaient sans résultat ? Pourtant ils continuaient. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

0O0

Elle surgit si brusquement devant eux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de jaillir hors du sol caillouteux et sec des Brande. En réalité elle avait dû les devancer depuis longtemps et attendre tapie derrière les maigres arbustes et les rochers qui constituaient l'essentiel du paysage. Les chevaux se cabrèrent en hennissant de terreur, puis tentèrent de fuir lorsqu'un geyser de feu fusa dans leur direction, réduisant en cendres brûlantes deux cavaliers et leurs montures.

Thranduil bloqua les flancs de son cheval dans l'étau de ses jambes, les doigts fermement enroulés dans sa crinière, et cria en elfique :

\- Ne fuyez pas ! Elle nous tuerait jusqu'au dernier ! Attaquez-la !

\- Nous ne pouvons rien contre elle ! balbutia Aeglos, qui cependant tira son épée en maîtrisant lui aussi sa monture, qu'il porta à la hauteur de celle de son ami.

\- Vos flèches ! hurla le roi sans paraître l'entendre. Visez les yeux !

Les elfes tentèrent d'obéir mais ils avaient oublié qu'un dragon n'est pas un simple animal. La dragonne avait entendu et compris et elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur, tout en lançant un violent coup de queue qui faucha les chevaux, déséquilibrant les cavaliers et déviant leur tir.

Thranduil sentit son cheval tomber et sauta lestement à terre, dégageant sa jambe gauche avant que sa monture ne l'écrase sous son poids. Ce ne fut toutefois que pour aussitôt se jeter à plat ventre afin d'éviter la queue écailleuse qui frappait à nouveau, sifflant comme un fouet au-dessus de sa tête et finissant d'éparpiller les quelques survivants.

Lorsqu'il se redressa sur les coudes, puis sur les genoux et les mains, la méchante humeur de Thranduil passa d'un seul coup au second plan : il se trouvait juste en face de la dragonne, qui le fixait méchamment tout en se rapprochant insidieusement. Il sentait sur sa peau son souffle brûlant et l'haleine putride du monstre lui levait le cœur.

\- A-lors ? le railla la créature d'une voix basse et grondante, en détachant à dessein chaque syllabe. Quel effet cela fait-il de voir sa mort en face… guerrier ? Je crois qu'avec toi je vais prendre mon temps, oui. Tout mon temps.

Thranduil commença par se relever. Il allait sans doute mourir en effet, mais sûrement pas à genoux ! Puis, parce que l'idée de demeurer sans rien faire et de ne pas au moins tenter de se battre ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit, il saisit son arc, encocha une flèche et tendit la corde. Les yeux paraissaient bel et bien être le seul point vulnérable du dragon, enfin la dragonne, mais même s'il parvenait à les atteindre cela ne le sauverait pas, car sa flèche n'était pas suffisamment longue pour atteindre le cerveau. N'importe, il devait essayer quand même. Quiconque aurait assister à la scène aurait sans doute pensé que l'elfe faisait preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid : le dragon se trouvait à trois mètres de lui qui, l'arc tendu et l'œil au ras de la flèche visait soigneusement en calculant ses chances d'atteindre la cible, sachant que relâcher la corde serait son tout dernier geste en ce monde. En réalité, Thranduil se sentait le cœur et le corps glacés, il respirait à peine. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses pauvres réactions d'être vivant face au trépas : il devait se concentrer sur son tir. Il devait se concentrer sur... sur son... il devait se... Par Varda, reine des étoiles, que lui arrivait-il ? Une part de son esprit s'affolait, lançait des avertissements, cherchait à réagir. Peine perdue. Il était comme paralysé. De peur ? Non. Mais c'était comme si les immenses yeux couleur de cuivre avaient envahi tout le ciel. Tout l'univers. C'était... c'était comme… Sans en avoir aucune conscience, Thranduil baissa son arc, laissa la flèche tomber sur le sol. Son visage était détendu, de même que son esprit. Pourquoi cette voix intérieure tempêtait-elle en lui, lui ordonnant de se reprendre ? A cause du dragon ? Pfff… La mort est douce et accueillante, pourquoi la fuir ?

\- Thranduil, attention ! Elle est en train de t'hypnotiser !

Depuis combien de temps Aeglos ne l'avait-il plus tutoyé ? Oh, depuis un temps... mais un temps ! Pourquoi avait-il cessé, d'ailleurs ? C'était une drôle d'idée. Et lui, pourquoi avait-il trouvé cela naturel à une époque ? C'était bizarre. Bizarrement bizarre. Oh et puis, quelle importance au fond ? Tout allait finir ici et maintenant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et le monde était beau. Beau et paisible.

Thranduil resta immobile, les yeux fixes. Il y avait toujours une partie de son être qui hurlait, tentait de le faire réagir, mais en vain. A ce moment, voyant leur roi en danger les trois derniers membres de sa troupe encore en état de marcher (le quatrième survivant gisait à terre les jambes brisées) voulurent faire diversion, tenter d'attirer l'attention de leur terrible adversaire sur eux-mêmes de manière à ce qu'elle relâche son emprise sur sa principale victime, mais elle les dispersa d'un revers de patte.

\- Ne vous impatientez pas, murmura-t-elle, sans quitter Thranduil des yeux afin de ne pas rompre le charme. Je suis à vous très vite.

Son long cou de serpent se ploya en arrière puis se détendit brusquement. La gueule cauchemardesque s'ouvrit au large. Une caverne ! Une caverne de chair incarnat, garnie de trois rangées de crocs longs comme deux épées mises bout à bout et épais comme de jeunes arbres. Quand la dragonne ouvrit grand ses mâchoires, Thranduil perdit le contact visuel avec ses iris cuivrés et reprit ses esprits. Ou presque. Suffisamment en tous les cas pour voir le gouffre béant qui allait l'engloutir envahir tout l'espace et, malgré lui, par réflexe, il leva les bras dans un geste de défense totalement futile.

\- Nooon ! Réveille-toi, Thran' !

Thran' ? Aeglos ne l'avait plus appelé "Thran'" depuis leur adolescence ! Mais le roi des elfes n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Même pas le temps de tourner la tête. Il y eut un choc. Quelque chose le percuta avec violence et le projeta à terre. Cela finit de lui remettre les idées en place et il perçut au même instant un claquement de mâchoires évoquant le bruit d'un piège à loup qui se referme. Et puis il y eut un cri… un hurlement déchirant.

Thranduil n'avait pas coutume de laisser paraître ses sentiments mais, en cet instant atroce, son visage hautain exprima l'horreur la plus totale : le corps d'Aeglos, empalé sur les crocs gigantesques, se tordait dans les affres de l'agonie. Profitant de ce que le dragon concentrait son attention sur Thranduil, l'elfe avait rampé vers ce dernier pour se jeter sur lui à la dernière seconde, le pousser à terre et… se retrouver ainsi à sa place.

\- Non… chuchota Thranduil, non…

Il pensa qu'il allait vomir. Le sang de son ami coulait à flot sur le menton de la bête qui, dédaigneusement, délogea le corps avec sa langue et le lança brusquement en l'air, avant de le rattraper avec une délicatesse inattendue. Les deux jambes de l'elfe furent sectionnées mais la bête rattrapa le corps pantelant avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le jeta à nouveau en l'air… et cette fois le laissa tomber en émettant un épouvantable sifflement de douleur : Thranduil venait de ramasser la flèche tombée à terre un moment plus tôt et de la décocher tout droit dans sa gueule béante. Il avait tiré si fort la corde de son arc que ce dernier, au bord de la rupture, avait émis un craquement sinistre. Le trait s'était enfoncé presque entièrement dans le palais du reptile géant, tout au fond, à la naissance de la gorge. La dragonne frotta son cou sur le sol comme si elle espérait arracher la flèche qui la transperçait, rugit, se tordit puis, folle de rage et de douleur, tourna sa tête hideuse vers celui qui avait réussi à la blesser. Son poitrail se gonfla et elle chercha manifestement à vomir un torrent de flammes ardentes pour le réduire en cendres, mais sa blessure l'en empêcha. Elle ne réussit qu'à cracher un jet de salives avant de s'éloigner en se traînant, poussant des vagissements de douleur et secouant régulièrement sa tête, comme si cela avait pu faire tomber le dard enfoncé dans sa chair.

Thranduil n'eut guère le loisir de s'en féliciter, ni même d'éprouver du soulagement : il avait été atteint par la bave du dragon. Par réflexe, à la dernière seconde il avait sauté en arrière tout en tournant la tête, ce qui lui avait évité de recevoir le jet en pleine figure et d'être intégralement recouvert de cette substance immonde. Or, le côté gauche de son visage, copieusement aspergé, le brûlait à présent comme si réellement il avait été pris dans le feu du dragon. Son œil... oh, c'était insupportable ! Son bras, sa poitrine, sa jambe… partout où la salive empoisonnée l'avait touché, il se sentait brûler. Baissant les yeux, il ne put retenir un cri : les vêtements avaient été comme dissous, partout où la moindre goutte de bave était tombée. Et la chair dessous semblait fondre… oui, fondre, se creusant de cratères purulents. La douleur était atroce. Serrant les dents à les briser pour ne pas hurler mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir, l'elfe fit quelques pas titubants et son regard tomba alors sur la carcasse sanglante et mutilée de celui qui depuis quelques dizaines de siècles était son meilleur ami. Titubant, se mordant à présent la langue pour contenir les cris qui lui déchiraient la poitrine, Thranduil effectua quelques pas et se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps. Il aurait voulu parler, pourtant c'était impossible : la souffrance le dévorait. Souffrance morale devant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Souffrance physique qui atteignait son paroxysme.

Le roi des elfes n'était plus en état de penser. S'il l'avait été, il aurait sans doute estimé qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir davantage. Il se trompait. Avec un intense sentiment d'épouvante, il réalisa soudain qu'Aeglos vivait encore. Pire, il était conscient. Le moribond le vit, le reconnut sans doute car son regard terni, mourant, exprima quelque chose… difficile de dire ce que c'était, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait l'impression de brûler tout vif. De la stupéfaction, de l'horreur, du chagrin… oui, tout cela en même temps sans doute… Aeglos voulut parler, ne parvint qu'à émettre un borborygme inarticulé, ce qui restait de son corps se tordit dans un spasme… Il dut faire un effort prodigieux pour enfin murmurer, si bas que seule une ouïe elfique pouvait l'entendre :

\- Longue vie au roi... Même comme ça tu vivras, Thran'...

Puis son visage se révulsa, son corps, ou ce qui en restait, fut pris de convulsions. C'en était trop. Même pour un être aussi moralement solide, ayant appris depuis des temps qui défiaient l'imagination à ne jamais laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Thranduil fut pris d'une violente nausée, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et il perdit connaissance, avec l'impression de s'engloutir dans un océan d'acide. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut une question : qu'avait voulu dire son ami par "même comme ça ?".

O0O

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Thranduil entendit le bruit d'une respiration pénible, terriblement oppressée. En même temps, une kyrielle d'odeurs nauséabondes lui envahit les narines. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de rassembler ses esprits, il plissa le nez de dégoût. Non mais quelle puanteur ! C'était infâme. Remugles de sang, de crasse, d'excréments, de nourriture avariée… et sûrement d'autres choses encore, qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'identifier. Oui, il y avait également une odeur très forte d'herbes, mais des herbes mélangées à il ne savait quoi… rien d'agréable, en tous les cas.

\- Seigneur, fit une voix pleine de soulagement à son côté, vous êtes éveillé !

Un visage apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Le blessé eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul –indépendamment du fait qu'il était allongé sur le dos et qu'en réalité il ne pouvait pas se reculer- Cette face noirâtre à force d'être sale, entourée de mèches de cheveux grisonnants raides de saleté, cette bouche édentée… et cette odeurs, Valars ! Non, impossible que ce soit cette créature qui ait parlé ! La créature approcha ses mains de son visage et retira quelque chose d'humide qui y était posé. Des feuilles, nota Thranduil. Des feuilles agglomérées, qui avaient dû macérer dans il ne savait quoi. Du côté qui avait touché sa peau, elles étaient noires et racornies, comme brûlées. Le roi des elfes avait trop mal et se sentait trop faible pour repousser la créature qui s'affairait près de lui, et qui étala sur son visage une nouvelle couche de feuilles fraîches, humides de la préparation dans laquelle elles avaient trempé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les mains calleuses recommencer la même opération sur son bras gauche, puis sur son thorax et chacune des parties de son corps qui avaient dû être touchées par la bave du dragon qu'il réalisa qu'il était dévêtu. Et que c'était lui qui respirait si mal, avec tant d'efforts. Il ne voyait plus que de l'œil droit. Le gauche était recouvert de la préparation de feuilles et lui faisait toujours horriblement mal. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de bouillir. L'elfe dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour résister à l'envie d'y porter la main et de frotter. Pour essayer de se distraire de la terrible souffrance, il s'efforça de deviner où il se trouvait. Une sorte d'abri, apparemment. Il y avait un toit de paille noirâtre au-dessus de lui, en tous les cas. Ce lieu ne lui disait rien. Où pouvait-il bien être, qui était l'être crasseux qui s'affairait autour de lui ? Il ne paraissait pas hostile, certes… Tout cela ressemblait aux images décousues d'un cauchemar. A ceci près que dans les rêves, même les mauvais, on ne ressent jamais une telle douleur physique.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la même voix que précédemment.

Thranduil fit un effort qui lui parut surhumain pour tourner légèrement la tête et il aperçut enfin l'un de ses compagnons à ses côtés. Il se sentit soulagé. Un moment, il s'était vraiment demandé où il était tombé. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir enfin à parler :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes dans un petit village peuplé d'hommes, seigneur. Nous avons finalement réussi à quitter les Brandes Desséchées. Nous avons eu très peur que vous n'y parveniez pas vivant.

\- Qui est…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et le geste qu'il voulut faire pour désigner la créature qui continuait à lui prodiguer ses soins demeura à l'état d'ébauche. A présent qu'il avait repris ses sens, il lui semblait que la douleur décuplait de seconde en seconde, comme si le feu rongeait ses os et son corps de l'intérieur.

\- Elle est inoffensive, assura l'elfe. C'est une vieille femme qui doit être un peu sorcière. C'est à elle que les gens d'ici s'adressent quand ils sont malades. Ou blessés. Elle a accepté de faire quelque chose pour… pour v… vos blessures.

L'hésitation du guerrier elfe avait été perceptible. Il avait failli dire autre chose. Thranduil s'efforça d'abord de dominer son souffle, rauque et pénible. Il n'y parvint que partiellement. Ensuite il lui fallut prendre deux longues inspirations avant d'être certain que sa voix ne vacillerait pas, avant de trouver la force d'entendre la réponse à sa question :

\- C'est grave ? Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Deux jours, murmura l'elfe tout en détournant les yeux.

\- Deux jours ?!

Thranduil dut à nouveau reprendre son souffle. Il était oppressé et éprouvait l'impression de devoir chercher l'oxygène. En même temps, l'odeur qui régnait dans ce bouge ne donnait pas tellement envie de respirer à pleins poumons.

\- Mes blessures sont-elles mortelles ?

L'elfe garda le silence.

\- Répondez, ordonna Thranduil. Et dites-moi la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas, seigneur, murmura l'autre. Vous… les… les plaies sont profondes. Mais je ne crois pas qu'aucun organe vital ait été atteint, ajouta-t-il un peu trop vite.

Bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder son roi en parlant et il bafouillait. Mentait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si emprunté ? Pire, si gêné ? Puis le roi des elfes se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu lui-même avant de perdre conscience : là où la salive du dragon l'avait touché, les vêtements s'était dissous et la chair était apparu comme rongée. D'accord… Toutefois, avant d'approfondir ce sujet il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait savoir. Et ce fut encore plus difficile.

\- Aeglos ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix peut-être trop brève, trop sèche tant il appréhendait la réponse.

Son compagnon secoua tristement la tête :

\- Il est mort, seigneur. Nous ne sommes que deux, trois avec vous, à avoir survécu.

\- Deux ?! souffla Thranduil.

Son souffle était de plus en plus court. Il avait atrocement mal et ce n'était pas ce qu'il entendait qui allait l'aider à tenir le coup.

\- Brilth a les jambes brisées. Il a souffert le martyr pour venir jusqu'ici. Cette femme l'a soigné également.

\- Deux sur vingt-cinq ! soupira le roi en fermant les yeux.

\- Trois, insista son compagnon.

Thranduil ne répondit pas. Toute sa troupe décimée. Son meilleur ami qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Tous ces morts… tout cela à cause de lui. A cause de sa bêtise et de son manque de clairvoyance. Accablé tant par la douleur que par ses sombres pensées, il se mura dans le silence.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout simplement abominables. Le blessé sommeillait parfois quelques heures mais plus jamais il ne perdit conscience. Il dut endurer son martyr sans que rien ne puisse le soulager. Au bout de deux jours il décida qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait rentrer à VertBois. Son compagnon, le seul qui soit valide, objecta que ce n'était pas prudent dans son état et que vouloir forcer Brilth, avec ses deux jambes cassées, à voyager encore était tout de même un peu rude !

\- Il restera ici, décréta Thranduil, puisque ces hommes acceptent de prendre soin de lui. Moi je pars. Je ne peux plus supporter cette puanteur et les pattes décrépites de cette vieille sorcière !

Le dernier membre de sa troupe à tenir sur pieds aurait eu de nombreuses objections à formuler mais allez donc contredire le roi ? Il lui fallut bien faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Le voyage fut épouvantable. Des pansements qui entouraient son visage, seul l'œil droit de Thranduil émergeait. La douleur était toujours aussi terrible et ne diminuait jamais, ni jour ni nuit. Il ne parvenait plus à s'alimenter. Malgré les prières et les suppliques de son compagnon, il s'obstina à continuer. C'était devenu une obsession. Retourner à VertBois. Revoir VertBois. Là-bas, oui là-bas tout s'arrangerait… C'était devenu une litanie qu'il se répétait continuellement. Atteindre VertBois. Cela seul comptait. Quand il y serait, il enverrait du monde récupérer le blessé laissé en arrière. Quand il y serait, quand il y serait… Les elfes sont robustes en dépit de leur apparence gracieuse, pourtant, quand enfin les arbres millénaires de la forêt dessinèrent à l'horizon une ligne sombre, Thranduil était pratiquement arrivé au bout de sa résistance. Amaigri et dévoré par le feu de ses blessures, affamé, il vivait à présent dans une sorte de fièvre, un brouillard dans lequel il avait laissé s'engloutir le chagrin, les regrets et les remords, de même que les questions. Arriver à VertBois. Rien d'autre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'enfin les deux elfes purent enfin s'avancer sous le couvert, Thranduil n'en était plus vraiment conscient. Il vacillait dangereusement sur sa selle et paraissait ne plus rien voir. Son compagnon estima qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main. Le palais était encore très loin de là et son roi paraissait à moitié mort. Après tout, il n'avait jamais parlé du palais. Seulement de la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? Et les elfes vivaient partout sous le couvert.

Le guerrier n'eut aucun mal à trouver un village. Son soulagement fut immense lorsqu'il apprit que parmi les habitants se trouvait un guérisseur. Or un guérisseur elfe connaît forcément la magie. Sans laquelle, le guerrier en était persuadé, le blessé ne survivrait pas.

Thranduil demeura dans un état semi comateux durant plusieurs jours. Parfois, quelques mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres, toujours les mêmes :

\- Aeglos... non, pas toi… VertBois, il faut arriver à VertBois. Aeglos, tu n'es pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Chez nous… nous rentrons chez nous. J'ai mal… j'ai si mal… VertBois, je veux rentrer à VertBois…

Le guérisseur le laissait parler, renouvelait ses pansements, récitait les incantations nécessaires et lui faisait boire les remèdes qu'il avait concoctés. La fièvre diminua et disparut. Thranduil put à nouveau s'alimenter. Le guérisseur lui donna alors une potion pour le faire dormir. Il voulait que le roi reprenne ses forces avant d'affronter la réalité.

O0O

\- Etes-vous certain que vous êtes prêt à supporter cette épreuve, monseigneur ?

Tegglaril, le guérisseur qui avait pris soin de lui, avait posé la question d'une voix calme.

\- Que croyez-vous ? J'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il en était, répondit Thranduil.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil (maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il refusait de rester couché). Ses vêtements propres cachaient ses blessures et ses derniers pansements, excepté celui qui entourait toujours le côté gauche de sa tête du front jusqu'au menton.

\- J'ai vu ce que la bave de cette chose a fait. J'ai vu mon bras. J'ai bien compris que mon visage ne devait pas avoir meilleure allure.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, répondit Tegglaril.

\- Cessez de me parler comme si j'étais un enfant, répliqua Thranduil sèchement. Et donnez-moi un miroir. Je l'exige.

\- Il est de mon devoir de vous avertir que vous allez avoir un choc.

\- J'y suis préparé.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Le guérisseur quitta la pièce. Il revint un moment plus tard, portant un miroir. Il vint le déposer sur les genoux de Thranduil mais à l'envers, le côté réfléchissant contre les vêtements. Puis il passa derrière le roi et, avec des gestes doux, retira le pansement qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage.

Thranduil saisit le miroir, le souleva et le retourna. Il s'y était préparé mais quand même ! Il ne s'était peut-être pas attendu à ça et pour un choc, ce fut un choc.

\- Que… que… bégaya-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Ses yeux s'étaient exorbités. Ou plutôt le seul œil qui le pouvait encore, le droit. Le gauche n'était plus qu'une masse blanche et opaque. Morte. Irrémédiablement. Et si ce n'avait été que cela ! La vérité était qu'il n'avait plus de visage du côté gauche. La chair avait été rongée, elle avait disparu à l'exception de deux très minces bandes de chair à vif qui semblaient ne tenir que par miracle au-dessus de la cavité béante que la salive empoisonnée de la dragonne blessée avait ouverte. La mâchoire était à nue, l'intérieur de la bouche largement apparent. En haut, à partir de la pointe du sourcil, sous l'œil mort et s'étendant vers l'oreille, une bande de chair rougeâtre et boursouflée paraissait avoir été pelée à vif. Seul le nez était miraculeusement intact.

Le guérisseur suivait les sentiments de son patient sur la moitié de visage qui avait été préservée et il comprit que Thranduil vivait fort mal cette expérience. Sans doute, être défiguré n'est pas facile à accepter. Pour personne. A plus forte raison pour un être aussi altier et orgueilleux que Thranduil Oropherion, roi des elfes sylvains. Pour n'importe quel elfe en réalité, ces êtres épris de perfection et considérant la laideur comme une insulte.

\- Il y a un moyen dit doucement Tegglaril. Vous vouliez voir ce qu'il en était, vous l'avez vu. Maintenant laissez-moi vous montrer comment faire disparaître ces cicatrices.

\- Cicatrices ?! laissa fuser Thranduil d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même. Vous appelez ça des cicatrices ? Comment prétendriez vous réparer cette abomination ?!

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je pouvais réparer, hélas. Il n'y a pas moyen de faire repousser la chair et de rendre vie à cet œil. Je le regrette. Ce qu'il est possible de faire en revanche, c'est de donner l'illusion que votre visage est toujours comme auparavant. Indemne.

\- Eh bien faites le !

\- Non, c'est vous qui allez le faire.

O0O

Thranduil mit trois jours pour apprendre à créer l'illusion dont lui avait parlé Tegglaril. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, maîtriser ce sort lui procura un soulagement intense. Car vraiment... arborer cette face de cauchemar pour le restant de son éternité... il ne voulait même pas y penser ! De quoi aurait-il eu l'air ? Bien qu'il s'en défende, Thranduil était comme tous les elfes profondément attaché à la perfection de son apparence. Il avait enduré la vision d'un ami très cher qui avait péri sous ses yeux d'une manière affreuse. Il avait résisté à des douleurs atroces auxquelles peu de vivants auraient survécu. Il était capable de faire face à ses remords et sa culpabilité mais ça... apparaître au monde comme un objet d'horreur, susciter ou bien la pitié ou bien les moqueries… son âme altière n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas à le faire. Aussi, lorsqu'il eut repris ses forces ce fut la tête haute qu'il regagna son palais. Quant aux ravages intérieurs, aux regrets et au chagrin, cela aucune illusion ne pouvait les atténuer. Thranduil savait bien qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

 **FIN**

 **0000000000**

 **Je dois dire que jamais je n'aurais imaginé écrire un jour une fic sur Thranduil ! Mais voilà justement l'intérêt des challenges, ça vous amène à écrire des choses auxquelles vous n'auriez seulement jamais pensé autrement.**


End file.
